The Power Of Love
by MagicFan97
Summary: How will Mickey and Maggie cope with the loss of their Son-In-Law and possibly their daughter, Melissa?  Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Love

I don't own Days or any of its characters. This story is based in the 80's after Mickey and Maggie married in a double wedding with their daughter and Pete. Hope you enjoy.

"Maggie" Mickey yelled.

"What Mickey?" Maggie answered, while rushing down the stairs.

"I just got a phone call from Roman I need to go down to the Police Department. I be back in a little while. I'll call you later. Love you Red!" Mickey said before kissing Maggie then rushing out of the house.

"Okay, Love you too." Maggie said hoping nothing was wrong.

At the Police Department

"Roman I got you call why do you need me?" Mickey asked confused.

"Mickey we have got a report of a murder a the river some of my deputies were on patrol and seen something floating in the river. A man." Roman said as the shock came across Mickey's face.

"Who was it? And this is probably a dumb question but is he dead?" Mickey asked.

"Yes he is dead. And Mickey it was Pete."

"Pete! What do you mean it was Pete? I just saw him a few hours ago."

"I know Mickey but I have no clue of why he was murdered. And I am not even a 100% sure he was but I am hoping it wasn't suicide and I really don't think it was an accident." Roman explained.

Mickey was scared that if he was murdered Melissa could possibly be next. But at this point all he could do is wonder how he was going to tell Melissa.

6 Hours Later

"Mickey, Where have you been?" Maggie says just before Mickey kisses her.

"Maggie we have to talk. Has Melissa called here?"

"Yea about an hour ago looking for Pete. Why have you seen him?" She asked.

"I have been a the Police Department. And yes I know where Pete is. I really don't know how to say this but Maggie..." Mickey said while trying to find the right words to break the news.

"What Mickey?"

"Maggie, the police found Pete in the river...Dead." Mickey said as he saw the tears come to Maggie's eyes.

"How? Why? When?" Maggie asked tearfully.

"Maggie all the police know is what I just told you. But Roman does think he was possibly murdered."

"But wait Mickey how are we going to tell Melissa?"

"I don't know but it late and Roman called her and told her they found Pete and he was alright and he was going to stay there tonight so we will go over and tell her in the morning." Mickey said as they went upstairs to go to bed.

Neither one could imagine how they were going to tell Melissa.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

"Mickey? Is something bothering you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, if Pete was murdered I just can't help thinking Melissa could be next."

"Mickey, don't think like that, and what would have gave you that idea?" She questioned.

" Red it's just every thing that has happened in the last couple of year like the Salem Strangler, and all the people raped. I am just worried he or she won't stop there." Mickey said.

"Mickey I know I am scared too but we can't always think negative in some situations you have to think positive and this is one of them." Maggie said.

"I am so lucky and honored to have a brilliant, kind, and supportive wife like you, I love Red." Mickey said as he gently kissed her.

"Well we can't put this off any longer, we have to go tell Melissa." Maggie said getting their coats.

Later at Melissa's

"Coming" Melissa yelled when she heard the doorbell.

"Mom, Dad I wasn't expecting you." she said hugging Mickey and Maggie.

"We know but we need to talk to you." Mickey said.

"Okay, come in."

"Mom, Dad is every thing alright. Mom you haven't had a relapse have you?" Melissa asked scared.

"No Melissa your mother is fine I am fine. But..." Mickey said.

"But what?" Melissa questioned.

"Melissa there is no easy way to say this but..." Maggie said looking at Mickey.

"Melissa what your mother is trying to say is the police found Pete's body in the river and..." Mickey said looking at Maggie.

"He was...dead. Melissa Roman thinks it is possibly Murder." Maggie said noticing the hurt and pain in Melissa's eyes they same way she felt when Mickey was killed or she thought he was killed.

"But Roman called and said they found him and he was staying there not to worry." Melissa said.

"I know but Roman thought you mom and I should be the one to tell you so he had to tell you something cause it was 2:00 in the morning and we didn't want to tell you then." Mickey explained.

"What am I going to do, Mom you've been through this how did you deal?" Melissa asked Maggie.

"Well the first few nights Alice and Marlena stayed with me, and that helped having family and close friends around me." Maggie said.

"Mom, Dad will you stay with me you can sleep in the guest room?" Melissa asked tearfully.

"Of course we will sweetie." Mickey said speaking for both Himself and Maggie.

Mickey could only imagine what Melissa was going through, but Maggie knew what Melissa was going through.

The Next Morning

"Maggie, What are we going to do I could almost bet Mel didn't get 2 hours of sleep last night if she wasn't pacing back and forth in the hallway she was eating in the kitchen." Mickey explained.

"Mickey, she just has to have time to learn how to cope with this when she does she will be fine. I promise I have done this before." She said.

"Good Morning Mel." Mickey and Maggie both said.

"It would be if Pete were here, but he will never be here." Melissa said crying before Maggie went and hugged he.

"Melissa why don't you go upstairs and take a nap you haven't had but about 2 hours of sleep." Maggie said.

"I might do that I am really tired. I love you Mom." Melissa said.

"I Love You Too."

But this was only the beginning of the grieving.


End file.
